


of flower petals and childhood crushes

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the love you think isn't returned only isn't returned because you think it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of flower petals and childhood crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease is a disease where the one affected throws up/coughs flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. This is Tadashi Yamaguchi's story.

****Tadashi contracts the disease when he’s eleven. He’d been talking about how great Kei was to his mother when he suddenly bursts unto a coughing fit, and he can’t breathe. He spends the rest of the night sobbing as he vomits flower petals into a bucket. His mother gives him pitiful looks, as does the old lady in the apartment next door when she sees him emptying the bucket of petals into the backyard.

The next day at school is the worst since before he met Tsukishima. He’s exhausted; after a night of vomiting flower petals, and panicking about the fact that he loves his best friend and how _he didn’t love him back_ , he really didn’t want to face Tsukishima, but he couldn’t just skip school for the rest of his life, as his mother pointed out, and so it’s routine like always.

Or, almost.

“You’re quiet today.”

Tadashi squeaks; he’d been trying to keep quiet, in case a flower petal slipped out, or something like that. He’s still new to this whole thing.

“S- Sorry, Tsukki…” He coughs, covering his mouth, feeling panic flood his veins as he pulls it away and sees soft pink flower petals sticking wetly to his palm. His eyes fall to Tsukki and he’s immediately filled with relief to see he’s looking away. “I’m just not feeling ok…”

“You should’ve stayed home, then.” 

“Sorry…” Tadashi frowns, and wipes the flowers off on his jeans. 

“Don’t apologize.”

Tadashi is about to apologize again, when he catches himself. “Yeah. Ok.”

Tadashi continues walking, the feeling of dread washing over him; Tsukki seems more hostile towards him today. Does he know somehow? He coughs once again, and he thinks maybe he does.  

“I heard Hazuki-san got the surgery yesterday.” 

Tadashi’s fifteenth birthday is a month past now, and they’ve officially joined the volleyball club, and it’s getting harder and harder to hide the petals slipping in with his coughs. He has a cold now, and that makes everything worse, petals of red, pink, white, yellow slipping between the cracks of his fingers.

Tadashi startles, looking up at Tsukishima with wide eyes. “R- Really?”

“Apparently she was in love with her childhood friend; of course, no one knows for sure, but it’s everyone’s best guess…” 

“I- I guess that would make sense…Being so close to childhood friends, someone’s bound to develop feelings–” 

“I think it’s pathetic.” 

“Oh…” Tadashi sneezes then, blue petals coming out of his mouth, and Tadashi feels his breath leave him. Tsukishima is looking right at him. 

“Sometimes people get the disease when they _think_ their love is unrequited, you know. Sometimes it just takes a little bravery.” 

“Ts- Tsukki, what–” 

Tsukishima takes a step closer, and Tadashi feels like his heart is going to jump from his chest.

“Tsukki–?..” They’re close enough that if he were to just lean forward–

Tsukishima beats him to it. In one swift motion, he leans forward and connects their lips in a kiss, tender and soft. When they pull apart, Tadashi is breathless and confused.

“Tsukki– You–”

Pulling out a baggie of red and pink petals, Tsukishima smiles softly. “I told you, sometimes people get the disease when they think their love is unrequited. I’m just glad I was right about your feelings for me.”


End file.
